


childish games.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MALE READER INSERT, Misunderstanding, Reader-Insert, Slytherin Reader, he him pronouns used for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: The title says all. George doesn’t quite know how to woo his crush, and thus the teasing ensues. It’s just a bit confusing for you.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Series: Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535936
Kudos: 133





	childish games.

**Author's Note:**

> he/him pronouns used for reader
> 
> \- reader is a Slytherin prefect (6th year) and a year younger than George
> 
> \- reader is also a halfblood

There wasn’t any noticeable change at the beginning of the year, except dreading DADA under the ‘expertise’ of Umbridge just like everyone else.

But there wasn’t any other change that you noticed. A change between yourself and a certain red-head from Gryffindor you never noticed or wasn’t there at all. You noticed nothing, except maybe the fact they both finally grew into their gangly limbs and no longer looked like walking sticks.

No, no. You weren’t going to go down that thought path. That had happened once before, and you startled yourself when you found yourself fantasizing about those Quidditch-toned arms wrapping around you or picking you up or pinning you down- Nope. Need to stomp out that thought again.

Back to the real reason for your concern. Like said before, there wasn’t a noticeable transition or change for his attitude towards you, just one day you noticed.

George, you knew it was George. Why? Because last year, when you were a fifth year, he introduced himself to you as such, and when confused by the redhead, it was just him, not with anyone else. Not even Fred.

But it was recently that you noticed his change towards you.

It was petty things he did to you before.

Like when you in the library studying and suddenly your potions textbook went missing. You panicked and hurriedly looked around your being to make sure you didn’t drop it or misplaced it among the other books you pulled from the shelves.

-

_“Looking for something?” A masculine voice spoke from behind you._

_A familiar mop of red hair and freckles met your eyes when you turned to see who was speaking. George was dangling your missing potions text in front of him. You sighed and nodded, “I am, thank you,” But when you reached for the book, he moved it just out of your grasp. Like a child._

_Your nose scrunched up in immediate annoyance, “George,” You warned, now holding your hand out for him to place your book in your hand, “May I have my book please?”_

_“I don’t know,” He mused, now sliding into the empty chair beside you, “You look rather cute when you’re annoyed, I might just keep this up.” He added with a teasing grin._

_You ignored the blush you knew was surfacing to your face and pinched the bridge of your nose in order to control your rapidly surfacing anger. Well, it wasn’t really anger, just annoyance to the tenth power._

_“Alright then, whatever,” You grumbled, gathering your things, “Keep the book or return it when you get bored with this little game. This paper isn’t even due for two weeks.” You added as if it made him crumble and give up the book. It didn’t help. “Don’t forget, Weasley, I’m a prefect and I can easily deal out consequences for your actions.”_

_“Oh yeah? And what would be your reason for giving me detention this time, [Name]?” He grinned even wider, leaning slightly towards you as you stood up._

_“Disorderly conduct and disturbance of the peace.” You stated simply and walked out of the library. You didn’t notice the look of disappointment on the redheads face as you walked away._

-

You sighed as you relived the memory. That happened at the end of your fifth year, and he didn’t return the book until the day before you took your OWLs. You had to use your friends textbook to finish your final essay.

Honestly, you wondered who was the elder of the two of you. Most of the time, it seemed as if you were and he was a mere 3rd year.

And it only got worse from there.

At the beginning of this year, George hexed your slacks to be formfitting to your legs almost as if you were wearing latex not cotton pants, much to your mortification, but as you had double potions and a day full of classes, you had no time to try to fix them or go change. You were just happy that they weren’t constricting and uncomfortable. He may or may not have made a few comments on your arse that day.

Maybe that was when you noticed a shift to his teasing and annoying behavior towards you?

Because one moment he was taking your books, harassing you on your after curfew patrols, and just being annoying. The next he was making your slacks too tight, outright attempting to flirt with you (because you were having none of it), and trying to get you in any compromising position he could. He may or may not have had Lee trip you as he was walking towards you. It ended with your fiery face planting itself in his crotch for a full 5 seconds before you hit him with your roll of parchment that was now bent, before storming off.

Not only was it getting on your nerves, but… it was starting to scare you.

It was bad enough that you were a halfblood in Slytherin, (there were only a few select groups in your house that had problems with your blood status, thankfully and not the full house), and deemed a better student than the rest of your class to become a prefect. It would be even worse if you, the taboo case of Slytherin, to start to have feelings for an older Gryffindor.

That was the dilemma you were dealing with currently.

One thing that did irk you though, was why he chose you to fixate so heavily on? The two of you weren’t in the same year, nor have you ever really interacted besides George’s sudden fascination with teasing you.

There was zero reason why he should be like this way towards you, and yet here he was-

Playing with your hair as you silently fumed over your arithmancy homework. As well as trying not to be distracted by the redhead. Though this time it wasn’t in the library, you were seated in the courtyard as it was a nice day and you wanted some fresh air.

It wasn’t going well.

“Can I help you?” You finally blurted, turning swiftly towards the 7th year who was just giving you a lazy smile.

George’s grin only widened at your outburst, making the flush in your face worsen, why did he have to be like this? “Actually, you can help me,” He drawled lazily, “You can stop being so uptight and finally understand what I have been doing this entire time.”

That stopped you dead in your tracks, “What…?”

The redhead sent you an indulgent smile as he leaned back in his seat beside you and laced his hands over his stomach, “I mean, it’s been pretty obvious what I have been doing to everyone else, except you. The one that matters.”

Again, George met you blank and slightly apprehensive look, “Y-You’ve just been messing around with me,” You muttered as if you were trying to convince yourself of that.

That’s when something clicked inside for George.

“You have noticed!”” He beamed and quickly grasped your slightly smaller hands in his, “You just don’t wanna admit it? Is that it?” A faux gasp and a grin, “It is! It’s because you’re a Slytherin and ‘wrong’ to be attracted to a Gryffindor, huh?”

“Shut up!” You blustered and tried to gather your things quickly to escape.

But the Gryffindor was too quick. He swiped both your bag and books before you could even blink as if he anticipated this defective technique.

“No! You’re not going to run away,” He stated matter of factory. He took a deep breath, “I’m not messing around with you,” He said softly, his shoulders slumping a little as he placed your things down, “I didn’t know how to get your attention any other way.”

You stared at the boy unsure of what to say. There was a mix of various different emotions flashing through your eyes that neither you or George could decipher.

There was relief that you weren’t just seeing or feeling things, that there was something going on between the two of you. There was fear, there was always fear nowadays on your mind, and there was the embarrassment. There was a fluttery feeling of attraction and then there was the licking flame of uncertainty. You didn’t know how to deal with this.

“But why?” You didn’t expect those words to escape your mind, but here you were.

George sighed, not one that put you off, but one that just held a lot of bottled up emotions, “Honestly? I don’t know. You just… caught my attention. And I just humored that little thought and started teasing you, paying more attention to you, and I got attached. There was so much beneath your guarded exterior that I never knew was there.”

The redhead gave you a lopsided grin that made your heart stutter, “Plus,” The look in his eyes effectively made a shiver run down your spine, “It did help that you’re attractive.”

“Th-Thanks,” You stammered, really unsure of how to go on from the conversation.

“I don’t want to ask you out,” You slumped a little, “Because I don’t want to rush you into anything. If you’re not ready for that, or not even ready to accept the feelings I know you do have for me,” He added a bit cockily, “I’m ok with waiting for you. But can I just ask for you to think about it? To give me a chance?”

You didn’t know how you found the words, but you did, “Ok,” You nodded, not looking at the older male, “I-I’ll think about it,” You glanced up to see his grin widen, “And I’ll give you a chance.”

George looked like he was about to jump you, but controlled himself and clenched and unclenched his fists, “Thank you, I will make sure you don’t regret that decision!” He beamed before taking off to do Merlin knows what.

You took a few moments to get your wits back, as well as calm down your warm face and pounding heart.

After you pulled yourself together, you headed down to the dungeons to your common room. Maybe sleeping would help you process exactly what just happened.

-

No, yesterday was not an illusion or a figment of your imagination.

George Weasley did confess that he had feelings for you, and he was trying to win your heart. Because he stood before the whole school just before the students left for their first class with a large bouquet of flowers.

You flushed to the tips of your ears, looking around at your whole table staring at your and George, as well as the majority of the room.

“Would you like to go on a date? With me? Next Hogsmeade weekend?” He asked with his normal mischievous grin. A look you found yourself accustomed to and fond of.

“S-Sure,” You nodded, accepting the flowers feeling awfully like a girl.

“Great! Can I walk you to class?” He added, his face and voice clearing portraying his happiness at your answer. The corners of his eyes crinkled in an endearing way as he helped you out from the bench and took your school bag to hold.

You let the taller wizard escort you out of the Great Hall, not daring to look back at the gobsmacked looks of your peers.

“Did you have to put on such a show?” You murmured as you heard the doors close behind you.

“Of course,” George grinned, “I had to make it a public thing, to make sure you knew I am being true in my efforts to win your heart.”

With a sigh, you reluctantly nodded. It made sense.

George filled the silence of your walk towards the dungeons to put away your bouquet, asking you questions where you would give short answers too. Everything still felt so surreal.

You put up the flowers without much difficulty, transfiguring an old quill into a vase for the bouquet.

Once you left the dungeons, now heading towards your first period class of charms, you interrupted George’s rambling about something he and Fred did over the summer, “If we are going on a date at Hogsmeade,” You started, catching his attention easily, “Don’t you dare try to take me to the frilly tea shop. I will instantly dump you before we even begun properly dating.” You deadpanned.

George stared at you with a blank expression before bursting with a boisterous laugh, startling you a bit. But, his laugh drew you in with your own giggles bubbling out of your mouth. Such a statement did sound absurd coming from you.

“Of course, I wouldn’t dare take you there, the setting just doesn’t fit you or me.” He agreed easily, shoving his hands into the pockets of his slacks, “I was thinking about The Three Broomsticks, it’s far more laidback, and then I sweep you off your feet as you let me shower you with affection by letting you decide on what we end up doing.”

You rolled your eyes fondly as you nodded.

“And then, hopefully, it ends up with you letting me kiss you breathless before we say our goodbyes for the night.” He whispered so that on you could hear him. A pair of Ravenclaws were walking by after all.

Your face burned at the words and you quickly shoved the other male away in embarrassment, “Don’t get ahead of yourself,” You huffed, “Now, I’m sure you have a class to get to, so shoo.”

You didn’t wait for his goodbye as you rushed inside the charms classroom as an escape route.

-

After that first date with George, you gave in.

He did really sweep you off your feet. He was a complete gentleman and made sure you were comfortable with everything and did everything in his power to make you laugh and smile and just have fun. It was nice to have someone put that much effort into you.

And you couldn’t deny your feelings for the redhead anymore.

“I do like you,” You said as you walked back to the castle, hand-in-hand with the older wizard, “I just… I was scared. I feared the animosity between our houses would get in the way, and I thought you were just messing with me for a big joke or something.”

“I wasn’t, I promise you,” George said with a worried tone.

You smiled, “I know that now, I don’t think you would have put so much effort into making me smile today if it was just for fun.”

George breathed a sigh of relief and his goofy grin returned to his lips, lighting up his freckled face.

“So what I’m getting at is, I’d like for this to be more than just a one-time thing,” You added shyly looking away, “If that’s ok with you.”

“Yes!” He beamed, stopping you in your tracks and quickly pulling you against him, “I want nothing more. Does this mean I get to kiss you when we get to your common room?” He added with a smirk.

You burned at his request and shrugged your shoulders, “Not yet… it’s not that I don’t want to, I’m just not ready.”

George nodded, his smile never once leaving his face, “‘Course, just let me know when you’re ready.”

-

And you did let him know. Two weeks later after spending ever amount of free time with each other.

Of course, George still hung out with his twin and his other Gryffindor friends, but any time not spent with them or during his classes, he was with you.

You found you enjoyed his company very much, even when he did distract you from your homework.

Your first kiss shared with the redhead was after curfew.

It was a Thursday, meaning it was your turn to do rounds just after curfew to make sure everyone was loitering in the hallways or making their way to their respective common rooms. George had snatched you out of the hallway on the second floor and into a hidden alcove.

“George!” You hissed, squirming in your grasp. He was sitting with you in his lap on the windowsill, “You just can’t accost me after hours just because we’re dating now. I have a duty as prefect.” You ranted, still trying to get out of his arms.

George rolled his eyes and eased his grip a bit, but not enough for you to break free, “But you’ve been too busy for me all day, and I need a little attention,” He whined, making you sigh and slump against him, “Plus, isn’t this a bit risqué? Like a little adventure.” He grinned against your ear, making you warm considerably.

“Stop that, I need to finish my rounds.” You insisted, struggling once again.

“Nope, not until you succumb to my wishes,” He said in a dramatic voice.

You struggled for a bit more before you went limp again, and rolled your head back against his shoulder. An idea came to mind that made you grin widely.

“How about I let you kiss me breathless, if you let me go, after my rounds? Didn’t you promise me that for our first date?” You murmured, letting your lips brush his neck with every word.

Your smile grew as you heard his breath hitch just slightly.

“…Really?” He said after a moment of pause.

“Really. You can come with me on my rounds. If we run into anyone, I’ll come up with an excuse, ok?” Before you even finished the sentence, you were let go and pulled from the alcove and back into the hallway.

“Lead the way o’ dutiful prefect,” George said with a sweet smile.

“Eager much?” You laughed as you continued down the hallway towards the third floor.

“For you? Of course.”

Those four little words make your heart rate speed up. They were so genuine and touched your very soul. It was so nice having someone like George in your life. He liked you with no strings attached. He didn’t expect anything of you, he didn’t want to you to act a certain way or be someone you weren’t. It was nice.

You loved it.

That first kiss was intoxicating.

He did kiss you breathless and left you to want more and more and more. And George was more than willing to give you more.

-

Two weeks before George was to graduate, he made sure to tell you that he didn’t what the two of you had to end.

“I know people will we’re too young to really understand this all,” He had started, “But I think I can easily fall in love with you because I think I already have.”

Your breath hitched, “You think so?”

“Yeah, is that ok?” He asked so nervously, he actually looked his age, just a teenager.

You smiled so brightly, George thought he would go blind, “Of course! I really really like you too, and I want to love you too. So badly. Will you- Will you wait for me?”

“Yes,” George said without hesitation, “Fred and I have the shop, but I can and will be at every Hogsmeade weekend, is that ok? So we can see each other during the next school year. And maybe you can come over during the summer? Or the other way around!” He added with a look full of hope and happiness.

With a nod, you kissed him, “I love that idea.”

“It’s a plan then,” He agreed as he pulled you into another kiss.

To think this all started with a little teasing and a few stolen books.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @ ren_writes


End file.
